The Accident
by Schenzkii
Summary: Things went back o normal after she have sealed the very last card. Will Sakura and Shaoran still have a happy ending now that part of her memories was lost?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Amnesia**

* * *

Unusual happenings ended. Everything's back to normal. Li came back to Japan but Meiling decided to stay in Hongkong together with ceroberos. Isn't that weird? Ceroberos decided to stay for a while in Hongkong for a vacation grande. He got to know Meiling's good side too. About Tomoyo, she's engaged with Eriol. They have a long distance relationship but he manages to visit Tomoyo every month.

On the other hand, Sakura introduced Shaoran to her family and their relationship was official. Touya was a bit pissed off, "That brat! Why does it have to be him?" Yet glad to see his younger sister happy and blooming.

Phone ringing…

"Shaoran?" Sakura uttered. "I'm kind of busy right now."

"Where are you?" The amber eyed Shaoran asked. "Are you still working?"

"That's right."Sakura's emerald eyes gaze the tall builing. "I'm outside the building where I work."

"I told you to stop working, didn't I?" He worriedly said.

"I know but-"

"It's your work's fault why you're always sleepy at school." Shaoran interrupted. "You can't even perform well during music class nor in the track and field training."

"I understand your concern but-"

"Don't make me upset Sakura." Shaoran stated in a lonesome voice.

"Shaoran, you're the one that's making me upset." She replied quietly turning off the phone.

The short brown hair girl sighs. She was still standing outside the building when a weighty big box fell and was too late dodge. She hit her head and lost consciousness.

At the hospital…

"My head hurts." Sakura muttered as she sluggishly open her eyes. "Where am I?"

"Sakura?" Her anxious father called holding his daughter's hand. "You're in the hospital."

"What happened?" She asked wandering her emerald eyes around the room. "Touya? Tomoyo? Eriol? And…who is that lad beside you, Eriol?"

They were all puzzled on how Sakura named the brown hair boy. "Don't you recognize him Sakura?" Her father asked curiously. All of them thought she was just joking but found out that she really can't recognize Shaoran.

"I'm serious dad, I don't recognize him." She stared into his amber eyes. "Who are you?"

Shaoran's heart was almost shattered into pieces. He could not control his emotions and went out of the room. The doctor came and assessed Sakura's status.

"Doctor, is my daughter alright?"

"She's fine." The doctor assured continuing to assess Sakura. "But she needs a lot of rest."

"Why can't she recognize her boyfriend?" Tomoyo whispered to the doctor. "Is she really okay?"

"About that…We should talk at the x-ray department." The doctor asked Sakura's father and brother to come with him. Tomoyo come along too because she was worried. Eriol was left to care for Sakura.

At the X-ray room…

The doctor showed them Sakura's skull x-ray. He explained to them that her Frontal lobe, a part of her brain that involved with the main executive functions was acutely injured. That part of the brain is responsible for cognition and memory.

They were all wordless. Tomoyo asked, "Why was she able to recognize us except for one person?"

"Maybe that person was the one that caused her depression before the accident occurred." The doctor explained further. "When I check on her earlier, she was found to be depressed. People who are depressed tend to forget the cause of their depression and when the accident occurred, her brain put that memory to her unconscious state."

"That's the reason she can't recognize Shaoran?" Touya thought.

"But it's impossible!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Shaoran would never make Sakura sad. They're a happy couple."

"Maybe we should ask Shaoran about that." Touya said. "Will she recover her lost memories doc?"

"Just trust her. She may recover them all and that has an 80% chance." The doctor smiled lightly and continued. "But the emotions on those memories is up to her to distinguish."

Tomoyo, Touya and her father were put into pause. They were furtherly advised by the doctor not to force Sakura to remember because that will cause her system to react oppositely. All of them were worried. They were all careful. Shaoran was still in shock and never went to the hospital again to visit her.

End

* * *

My first fanfic for CCS ends it's first chapter can you say?please let me know if I should continue. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Mmmm...part of her memories disappeared but it's not totally like Tsubasa. :) This story will just have IV chapters, very short.

* * *

** I Like Him!**

"Sakura had memory impairment." Eriol explained to Shaoran who was at the park that time thinking deep. "It is good if you visit her sometimes at the hospital."

"What for?" He replied hopelessly. "She doesn't even recognize me."

"She'll remember you in time Shaoran." Eriol tapped him on his shoulder. "Don't lose hope."

Their friend Eriol explained everything to Shaoran. It was all clear to him and he planned to visit her the next day.

At the Hospital…

"Thanks for all your hard work Tomoyo." Sakura expressed her gratitude to her cousin. "I wish I could give you something in return."

"It's okay Sakura." The elegant young woman stated as she prepared Sakura's meal. "Just get well soon. I can't bear to see you confined to bed."

"Okay." The emerald eyed young woman replied. "I just remember, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Tomoyo sat beside her cousin.

"I think I like Eriol." Sakura said. "I want to tell him before he goes back to England. What do you think, Tomoyo?"

The long haired young woman clenched her fist. She did not know how to react.

"Tomoyo? Are you Okay?" Sakura asked as Tomoyo did not talk back.

"Sakura?What memories do you remember about Eriol?" She asked cautiously.

"Eriol is our friend and I liked him ever since." She replied gently. "He's so cool and I think he likes me too."

Tomoyo was once again wordless. She could not admit that Eriol and She were already engaged.

Tomoyo's Phone rings…

"Hello?" She pick up immediately. "I'll be right back Sakura."

She went out of Sakura's room and attends to the person calling.

"Eriol?" Tomoyo paused and continued. "We need to talk."

"When?"

"Right now."

It was sundown when Tomoyo got to see Eriol. She said everything to him. She was so worried because there was a time when Eriol fell in love with Sakura. But Sakura rejected him and he was dispirited until Tomoyo's company made him found his second love. Tomoyo did not want to get so much jealously and decided to break up with him even though Eriol disagreed. That was final and before they part ways, she asked Eriol to take care of Sakura in case she can't recover her forgotten memories. Eriol promised Tomoyo that he'll come back to her when everything will be over.

Before Eriol flies to England…

"Hey there Sakura, How are you?" Eriol said as he entered Sakura's room.

"I heard that you're going back to England, is that true?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, and it's today. I just drop by to say goodbye." He smiled at her.

The brown haired girl blushed and smiled back at him. "There's something I wanted to tell you."

"Go on, tell me what is it.." he has less attention to their conversation.

"I like you Eriol."

Upon hearing what she said, his feelings toward her all came back. He doesn't know what to do. He was about to respond to her when suddenly Sakura's head ached. Their conversation was interrupted.

Eriol flew back to England without any response to what she said. Sakura on the other side thought she'll wait until next month.

Fourteen days gone by and Sakura totally regained her strength. She was discharged at the hospital without Shaoran visited her. He learned about what happened to Tomoyo and Eriol and just prayed that he'll be remembered by her one of these days.

**END**

* * *

Shaoran's birthday is coming up! Got to make a better chapter! Hope to update this one soon..Thanks for reading!


End file.
